¡No lo permitiré!
by BLUE-NYA
Summary: -Katsuki Bakugo. tiene 5 semanas de embarazo. -¡¿Que! me estás JODIENDO. si me entero que esto es una broma la vas a pagar. ¿como?, ¿cuando? y ¿por qué? eran las preguntas que surgieron en Katsuki al enterarse que a sus 17 años de vida, dentro suyo llevaba un bebé. Ahora su carrera de Héroe se vería estropeada por cuidar ahora de un bebé. Dentro de sus planes no estaba esta idea,
1. chapter 1

**Descripción:**

 **-Katsuki Bakugo. tiene 3 semanas de embarazo.**

 **-¡¿Que?! me estás JODIENDO. si me entero que esto es una broma la vas a pagar.**

 **¿como?, ¿cuando? y ¿por qué? eran las preguntas que surgieron en Katsuki al enterarse que a sus 16 años de vida, dentro suyo llevaba un bebé. Ahora su carrera de Héroe se vería estropeada por cuidar ahora de un bebé. Dentro de sus planes no estaba esta idea, después de todo no siquiera sabía que podía concebir, es más no sabía quién era el padre. Pero eso no era el mayor problema para Bakugo, era dejar de ser un héroe.**

 **katsuki, tendrá que pensar que hacer con el bebé y ahora su carrera como héroe se vería en riesgo debido a un engendro, como lo llama él.**

 **advertencia: ninguno de las imágenes que aparezcan aquí me pertenecen, esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos. Sino te gusta esta temática chico x chico por favor absténgase de comentar.**

 **en este fanfic Kacchan va a ser el uke ;* espero les guste.**

 **PD: de pronto me desvíe de las personalidades de los personajes, así que me disculpó con anticipación.**

 **PD2: probablemente sea un one-shot.**

 **PARTE 1**

—NO VOY A DAR EL CULO , ENTIENDES, IDIOTA?—gritaba a lo loco Katsuki a la persona que lo había arrastrado hacia una habitación lejana al ruido que se propagaba por la fiesta. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí mismo, jamás le había pasado, cuando tomaba era muy precavido, después de todo el tomar no era su prioridad. Algo era un hecho allí lo habían drogado, a pesar de ser orgulloso y arrogante, habían cosas de las cuales era muy ingenuo, podía tener los mejores movimientos y la mejor planeación, pero de los síntomas de la droga no podía escapar, pero ¿en qué momento se había drogado? Solo recuerda haber tomado una bebida y luego alguien se le acercó, pero todo en su mente estaba oscuro era como si quisiera recordar pero algo se lo impedía, será que alguien uso un Quirk en él.

Katsuki sabía a lo que iba este tipo una vez que lo arrastró a la habitación, podía estar despistado pero luchaba , su arrogancia era más fuerte...o eso creía. Pensaba tener la suficiente fuerza como para derribar al tipo y golpearlo pero al parecer o la droga era muy fuerte o el Quirk que utilizaba en él lo era.

Esa noche Katsuki con el orgullo en los pies sollozo haciendo evidente su humillación y derrota. Todo había terminado en una violación cruel y despiadada era como si alguien se estuviera desquitando con él. ¿Pero quién?

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado en una habitación desconocida para él. Se nota que hubo un forcejeo en la habitación. Había una lámpara rota en el suelo al lado de una mesa de noche que estaba totalmente volteada, un camino de ropa tirada hasta la cama , como también algunas prendas quemadas y rasgadas , evidentemente Bakugo había luchado, pero su Quirk al parecer estaba también sometido bajo la droga, ya que lo poco que recordaba el se defendió con su poder pero solo salían leves chispas , para luego irse apagando de a poco dejando solo sus manos sudorosas. Al inspeccionar la habitación se dió cuenta que estaba sólo, al parecer el muy hijo de puta huyó del miedo. Sabía que Katsuki Bakugo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y tomaría venganza pero el idiota se había ido antes que este despertara, por lo tanto cabía la sospecha que quien lo había violado no era un desconocido , porque el simple hecho que se haya ido antes podía demostrar que conocía al rubio de ojos escarlata con un temperamento que hasta el mismo diablo podía huir.

—¡esto jamás volverá a pasar!—gritaba Kacchan para sí mismo—por quién me toman?! Por alguien débil!

En un arrebato por erguirse de la cama, cae de rodillas ocasionando un fuerte golpe sobre estas. El dolor era insoportable, toda su parte trasera ardía y sus caderas parecieran como si se fueran a partir, fue a tocarse con los dedos de la mano derecha la salida de desechos y cayó en cuenta que había un poco de sangre. Se sentía más que enojado en esos momentos, a pesar del dolor que sentía trato de levantarse. Leves gemidos de dolor salían de su boca pero intentaba callarlos mordiéndose los labios fuertemente, pues así no demostraría la derrota.

El odio que sentía por aquel que le había hecho eso no era suficiente, si descubriera al culpable , probablemente el tipo ya no existiría.

Solo podía caminar de tal manera que cojeaba, quería caminar de lo más normal posible pero el dolor no se lo permitía , quería llegar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa maldita noche no hubiera existido, esa noche donde su orgullo fue pisoteado de la peor manera. Ya con esta eran dos ocasiones en la cual su orgullo fue derrotado , la primera con el estúpido de Deku y la segunda en el vil acto sexual en contra de suya. Juraba que está era la última vez que alguien lo tomaba como alguien débil.

Solo quería llegar a casa y borrarlo todo de su mente , no quería que nada le recordara a esa noche...pero lastimosamente poco tiempo después fue diagnosticado con síntomas de embarazo producto de la violación.

—hijo donde maldita sea estabas?-le gritaba su madre preocupada.

—estaba en casa de un amigo , mamá.

—que amigo?!

—Kirishima.

—siento que me ocultas algo Bakugo-dice con la voz más calmada.

—es la verdad , piensa lo que quieras.

Katsuki pasa al lado de su madre ignorando sus acusaciones y pasa derecho a su cuarto , después de todo era domingo y no tenía ganas de salir , después de lo sucedido. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Mientras que una madre no muy convencida, hablo del tema con su esposo...pues cabía la posibilidad que a su hijo pasaba por la etapa de los cambios hormonales, pero no cualquier cambió, uno en específico que intentaron ocultar.

Era una mañana fresca y radiante en la UA, era como si el sol le sonriera a Katsuki, pero este solo lanzaba maldiciones y explosiones a cualquiera que se le atraviese en su camino. No estaba para aguantar a nadie. Estaba inusualmente agotado, parecía como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada. Tal vez había gastado todas sus fuerzas el sábado en la noche por tratar de defenderse. Con aquello en mente , se sintió estúpido por pensar que era débil , tan solo la idea se le cruzó, lanzó una explosión sin darse cuenta a dónde iba dirigida.

—¡ay!—se escucha un leve grito, no tan lejos de donde él se encontraba, dirigió su mirada a la dirección de aquel que había gritado. Al percatarse que era Deku y este lo había esquivado no le dió mayor importancia.

—ah... Es el estúpido de Deku.

—que cruel Kacchan—dice resignado por la tan poca amabilidad de su amigo de la infancia que ahora era su rival—Kacchan...—dice en un hilo de voz, estaba dudando si preguntarle sobre su condición a Katsuki. Pues veía algo inusual en su caminar. Reunió el valor que más pudo desde su interior.

—Kacchan...—dudo por unos segundos, se estaba arrepintiendo por pensar en preguntar pero tal vez la fuerza de preocupación era más consistente en él que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡¿ah?!que quieres estúpido , Deku?

—que.. que te paso como para que camines-su voz poco a poco se iba a pagando. Pues tenía que el rubio lo golpeara por el simple hecho de preguntarle.

Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza y rabia inevitablemente pocas imágenes del recuerdo de la noche en la que fue humillado aparecieron como si fueran fotografías.

—¡¿que te importa , idiota? Maldito nerd, métete en tus propios asuntos!

Deku dejó de insistir pero notablemente sentía una aprehensión en el pecho por la situación del rubio. Se percató que cada paso que Bakugo daba su rostro formaba una mueca de dolor que notablemente está reprimiendo mordiendo sus labios con fuerza. Deku no era tonto , él sabía bien que algo le había sucedido a Kacchan.

Al parecer no solo Deku se había percatado de los gestos de dolor que intenta disimular Katsuki y la forma en la que cojeaba. Al entrar al salón de clases 1-A todas las miradas se dirigían a Bakugo , una mueca de desconcierto de formó en su rostro.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Que miran idiotas?!

Tras el grito de Bakugo todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

—amigo pero que te pasa hoy andas inusualmente más temperamental de lo que usualmente eres, además que te pasó como para que camines así? Acaso te dieron por el culo?—su risa estruendosa hace que todo los de la clase regresaran su mirada en Bakugo y Kirishima. Un sonoro golpe se escucha en la sala, para posteriormente ser reemplazado por el silencio. Pues Katsuki había golpeado a Kirishima.

La miradas persistian en Bakugo y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar en todas las clases. Despues de todo el leve aroma de un omega se persibia en Yuei y al parecer de donde provenía era del rubio de ojos escarlata, que es muy conocido por su carácter explosivo. El chico estaba que mandaba a todos con sus explicaciones al espacio no soportaba sentir sus miradas clavadas en su espalda.

—¡¿por qué todos me miran?! IDIOTAS, NO TIENE ALGO MAS QUE HACER?—en eso su amigo Kirishima se le acerca-ahora que es lo que quieres?

—amigo , es que... verás. Lo había notado antes pero creí estar equivocado...

—habla , idiota. Me estás molestando.

—Eres un omega? Siento un leve aroma en tí, igual que el de alguien más, es muy leve la esencia no logro distinguirlo, pero no es como para que un Alfa se sienta tentado, atraído a tal punto que cause un descontrol y pierda sus sentidos—da una leve pausa—amigo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un omega?

—¡¿que idioteces estás diciendo?!—se dispuso a darle la espalda cuando Kirishima lo detuvo , agarrando su muñeca.

—¡es verdad! Sabes que pasaría si la UA se entera de esto? Amigo te van a sacar—Bakugo fastidiado se zafa de su agarre en un arrebato brusco.

—estas diciendo idioteces—sin más que decir , sigue su camino.

Las palabras de Kirishima seguían sonando en su cabeza como si fuera un eco. Ya estaba hartó de pensar sobre el tema , el lo único que tenía claro es que no era un Omega, es más ni siquiera sabía que era. Probablemente era un beta , ya que no tenía ningún síntoma que le indicara que fuera alfa o Omega. Mientras caminaba su brazo lo dirigió hasta su nariz para aspirar y sentir el aroma que supuestamente los demás sentían pero él no persibia nada extraño. Estaba a punto de salir de la academia Yuei pero el maestro y símbolo de la paz le detuvo su andar.

—Katsuki Bakugo , tenemos que hablar—sin más que decir se dirigió con el rubio de ojos escarlata al salón de descanso de los profesores, era como si quisiera mantener una conversación prudente con él— sabes bien cuáles son los requisitos para ingresar a la UA, verdad?— año que kacchan asintió extrañado a lo que iba el profesor—bien a parte del exámen de ingreso se realizaron otros , junto con el examen de salud, puesto que es un requisito en la academia ser alfa o beta. Según tus exámenes eres beta , pero extrañamente tienes el leve aroma de un Omega , por lo que acudo a dos posibilidades eres Omega o tuviste relaciones con uno hace pocos días, esto es común que pase en la UA después de todo, todos son unos jóvenes.

—¡¿a que viene esto?! Llega al punto.

—eres un Omega, Bakugo?

— ¡NO! claro que no, como explica mi fuerza, ah? Un Omega no podría, no me compares con ellos.

—efectivamente eres un joven con mucho talento, pero no sé descarta la posibilidad de que eres un omega , hasta entonces dejaremos que los días pasen , tu aroma debe disiparse en unos semanas más pero sí por el contrario no se disipa y se hace más fuerte es porque estás próximo al celo , no quiero llegar a medidas extremas, estaré pendiente de su situación para evitar el riesgo que corre tanto como lo involucra junto con los demás estudiantes en la UA.

Bakugo no le informo de su situación a sus padres , después de todo él mismo se juraba que no era un omega , como podría serlo? Nunca tuvo algo parecido a un celo. El pasar de los días las miradas según en él , pero extrañamente cierto martes en la academia Yuei los estudiantes realizaban jornadas de ejercicios extremos de alto rendimiento, en esa misma clase se sintió un alboroto por parte de los estudiantes, pues Bakugo Katsuki se había desmayado.

Todos se encontraban corriendo , saltando , esquivando y usando su Quirk pues daban todo de sí mismos, pero como siempre Bakugo al querer resaltar más , ese día se sentía extrañamente más débil que los anteriores no recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez, pero por su imprudencia mientras realizaba la prueba de obstáculos al rededor de la cancha. Su vista se nublo y cayó rendido ante todos los presentes.

 **¡Upale** **! Nunca había escrito tanto , bueno pues para mí loes. Gracias por leer , por favor escriban algún comentario respecto al capítulo, quiero saber que piensan :3 perdonen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Esta fanfic está creado y me he basado en algunos otros que leí. Pues me llegó la inspiración así x'D**

 **Bueno, como siempre digo, Blue-nya se va, paz!**

 **PD: para ser exactos escribí 2074 palabras.**


	2. Parte 2

—como van las cosas? —decía Tomura a Dabi.

—van de acuerdo a lo planeado solo nos queda esperar unos meses hasta que de a luz y el bebé cumpla unas semanas más.

Solo unos pocos villanos se encontraban reunidos, lo más importantes y esenciales para llevar acabó el plan.

El silencio y calmado ambiente del hospital que al mismo tiempo era envuelta en una penumbra que se persibia por toda la sala fue abruptamente interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de la entrada. Los ojos llenos de preocupación se expresaban en un claro color carmín , unas gotas de sudor que se encontraban en su frente , y su errática respiración exponía que había estado corriendo. Su rostro lleno de angustia se dirigía a preguntar por su hijo en el hospital. La enfermera a la cual se dirigía, desinteresada de la situación, da las indicaciones a los progenitores, estos sin pensarlo dos veces salen corriendo a su búsqueda. Encuentran la habitación a la cual reside Katsuki, estos entran en total sigilo creyendo que este descansaba pero grande fue su impresión al verlo sentado con la mirada fija en la pared. Pero este no estaba sólo al parecer el doctor le iba a hablar.

— ¡Oe niña! —a pesar del llamado poco afectuoso su voz declaraba su total preocupación— disculpe doctor— dice levemente apenada.

— bruja, no interrumpa al doctor

— ¡¿quien eres tú para mandarme , niño malcriado?! — su tono de voz se encontraba más aliviado , pues su hijo estaba completo y al parecer sano, tal vez se excedió por su arrogancia. Su esposo la toma del hombro para que diera paso al doctor de hablar— disculpe, doctor.

— bien , ya que tus padres se encuentra, joven Bakugo , me es más fácil dar la noticia y que ellos estén al tanto de la situación , después de todo sigue siendo un menor de edad — las palabras dichas por el doctor dejaron a los presentes estupefactos , pues hablaba de una manera tan seria que logró nuevamente preocupar tanto a los padres como al joven que se encontraba en la camilla.

— no entendemos, doctor. Nos puede decir que pasa con mi hijo— dice el padre. El doctor antes de hablar da un suspiro largo.

—su hijo tiene cinco semanas de embarazo, su cuerpo no soportó el exceso de trabajo y colapso. Afortunadamente el joven y el feto se encuentra bien... Últimamente hay muchos casos de omegas embarazados a tan pronta edad... — todos los presentes estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio y la mirada estupefacta de Katsuki lo decía todo, estaba a punto de hacer explotar lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance

— ¡¿que mierda está diciendo , doctor?! Eso no puede ser cierto debe haber algún error , ¡tal vez usted ni siquiera es doctor! —su mirada se fija en sus padres —vieja, dile a este loco que está equivocado!— su madre solo guardaba silencio —¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICEN LO CONTRARIO A ESTE FARSANTE DE DOCTOR?!

Katsuki comienza a levantarse de la camilla , la manera en la que se posiciona era amenazante sus manos mostraban leves chispas como advirtiendo lo que sucedería sino le daban una explicación. El doctor sabe que la situación se salió de control y llama a las enfermeras especializadas con tratar con este tipo de personas , antes de que el joven diera otro movimiento las enfermeras llegan rápidamente con unos equipos de protección, logrando amarrar al paciente en la cama , encierran sus manos en una placas que por dentro contenía refrigerante evitando que el paciente sudara , pues sabían que del sudor desarrollaba su quirk. Una de las enfermeras le inyecta un analgésico en el brazo, le habían aplicado, para estabilizar su estado de ánimo como el litio o los anticonvulsionantes que tienen este efecto estabilizador (Lamotrigina, Divalproato y Carbamacepina).

Katsuki una vez calmado por el efecto de la droga. Su madre muy preocupada a su lado comienza a dar leves caricias en el brazo a su hijo , consolando al joven, mientras que su esposa era abrazada por los hombros.

— esto es nuestra culpa...— sus ojos demostraban que en cualquier momento lloraría.

— No es tu culpa, simplemente queríamos que cumpliera su sueño... — su esposa lo interrumpe.

— ¡realmente no sé si lo hicimos por el bien de él o de nosotros! —su esposo da un largo suspiro. Los Bakugo por ser una pareja netamente alfa las probabilidades eran altas para el joven ser uno, pero el destinó dió con lo contrario. Si estatus social era uno de los reconocidos en la ciudad. Ellos querían y anhelaban por un hijo alfa mucho antes de nacer pues sabían que el mundo de los Omega era el más duró y él apenas iba empezando su vida. Lo que intentaron evitar; ahora resultaba tener un hijo de cinco semanas.

— fue por su bien, no te acuerdas cuando pequeño soñaba con ser un héroe, te acuerdas cuando el hijo de nuestra vecina jugaba con él a ser héroes , cada día veían los episodios en donde All Might cuando salvaba a personas con una sonrisa?

— Si. Mi pequeño arrogante y malcriado hijo... — comienza a dar leves sollozos-ahora ya no podrá serlo— su esposo estaba igual de afectado que ella pero no podía llorar, después de todo su esposa lo necesitaba— no debimos ocultar que era un omega, los medicamentos algún día dejarían de servir o la UA se daría cuenta del cambio de papeles, alguna de esas dos tenía que suceder ¡pero no un hijo!— mira a su hijo— ¡maldito niño malcriado! Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenías una vida sexualmente activa.

Los papeles de la prueba de embarazo los tenía en un puñado, estos ya estaban bastante arrugados , pues sus padres sentían la impotencia de no haber podido evitar la situación.

Una vez que los analgésicos disminuyera sus efectos , un joven un poco más despierto a la situación solo podía mirar el techo en estado de shock, sus padres no estaban y el seguía teniendo atrapadas sus manos, estaba incómodo , pero ahora eso no le importaba. Solo podía pensar en su posible embarazo que al fin de cuentas después de pensarlo durante todo este tiempo cayó en cuenta que era la realidad a la cual no podía escapar. Múltiples pensamientos invadieron si cabeza para deshacerse del engendro , tal vez unas pastillas y listo o tal vez ir a un centro especializado en abortos en donde le sacaran al bebé...pero esto sí lo hacía ¿con que objetivo? Para poder ser un héroe, para no tener una carga, después de todo el seguiría siendo omega y tampoco es que tuviera mucha oportunidad de llegar a hacerlo, él quería ser un héroe. Se repitió tal pensamiento hasta que reflexionó que un héroe salvaba vidas más no las quitaba y él ya estaba pensando en acabar una para ser uno.

Para de sollozar cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

— no le puedes mentir a tu madre.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación del hospital. Solo eran ellos dos en el cuarto.

— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo sabías , verdad? —Katsuki mira a los ojos a su madre sintiendo un escalofrío pasar.

— tambien me debes explicaciones... — le avergonzaba hablar de aquello , pues el chico orgulloso y obstinado había sido abusado. Se creía realmente débil por no haberse prevenido o defendido, después de todo tenía un Quirk realmente poderoso, como había podido llegar a eso— habla. Sé que no te hubieras dejado a no ser que realmente estés enamorado o en el peor de los casos...— calla abruptamente cuando ve a su hijo removerse incómodo.

— ¡NO! Por quién me crees? JAMAS...— no pudo seguir discutiendo , ya que su madre lo había interrumpido.

— ¡SOLO DIME QUE TE SUCEDIÓ! No es momento para ser obstinado y orgulloso , entiende que esto no es juego.

El ambiente era tenso y su hijo no quería hablarlo, seguía siendo obstinado.

— entiende hijo...ahora no eres solamente tú , también está la cri...— fue abruptamente intervenida.

— ¡No lo digas! Ya lo sé...— da un suspiro largo antes de proseguir , en su garganta solo se formaba un gran nudo , impidiendo hablar , pero luego siente la mano de su madre acariciarle los cabellos , pronto fue de a poco relajándose— yo... salí y de alguna u otra manera termine en una fiesta, el caso fue que me ofrecieron una bebida que era repartida también a los demás y la tome al poco rato me percate que mi cuerpo actuaba extraño , sentía mucha calor y mis piernas flaqueaban, inevitablemente mis párpados se cerraban pero yo luchaba...un tipo se me acercó— da una pausa y ve a su madre , sabía lo que está iba a decir— no, mamá. No sé quién era y no lo recuerdo muy bien , después de todo estaba a oscuras el lugar solo era iluminado por las tenues luces de la fiesta que me hacía percatar más del entorno. Termine en una habitación a parte...— su seño se fruncía le costaba admitirlo— es decir , luche y sé que le habré dejado algún golpe profundo al idiota , pero en ese momento mi Quirk dejo de funcionar , no sabía si lo causaba él o era el efecto de la droga— por primera vez en su vida se había sentido tan asustado , la idea de que se desapareciera su poder le aterraba más , después de todo es su esencia y característica , llevaba mucho años presumiendo , además iba a ser el responsable de llevarlo a la cima y ser el héroe número uno... Pero sus planes fueron frustrados ahora eran dos grandes problemas y no sabía cuál era la peor , al menos estaba aliviado de no haber sido marcado, las poca fuerza mental que le quedaba terminaría derrumbándose a causa del shock, hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta de lo aliviado que estaba por no ser marcado , todos sabían lo que le pasaba a un Omega después de eso, podrían entrar en depresión y con tendencias suicidas sino era correspondido por el alfa o beta y en algunos escasos casos omega , era muy extraño y casi imposible pero los habían— despues todo se vuelve borroso y ...— su madre lo interrumpe. Ella ya se sabía el resto , su pequeño había sido violado.

— lose, hijo. Lo lamento mucho...-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse —ahora es mi turno...— da un largo suspiro —tenía la leve idea que ibas a ser un Omega, puedes llamarlo tal vez instinto maternal, pero me había dado cuenta lo perseverante , obstinado y ambicioso chico por ser el mejor super héroe, a tus diez años de edad , tu padre y yo contratamos un médico particular y nos pronóstico que había un alto porcentaje en tu cuerpo que ibas a ser omega, un año antes de la UA... recuerdas que te hicieron un exámen privado de tu clasificación de género , pues salió Omega. Sabíamos que no podías entrar a la UA pues uno de los requisitos primordiales era ser alfa o beta pero jamás omega— pues los dos sabían que al momento de salvar una vida y estos se encontrarán en celo , los salvados serían ellos. Habrían más implicados en la escena lo cual haría el trabajo más difícil a los otros. Era un delito que rompieran estas reglas y más aun siendo un menor de edad, su padres ya sabían el riesgo que correrían pero ellos solo querían ver a su hijo feliz, ya la pareja había cumplido su sueño y ahora era el turno de su hijo, pero por desgracia ya no lo podían ocultar más. Sabían que podrían ir a la cárcel si se enterará la UA pero no querían dejar a su hijo sólo con el bebé, no lo podían dejar , él es solo un muchacho de 16 años , ni si quiera sabían quién era el responsable de tal atrocidad , y ellos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, tomarían cartas en el asunto para que el idiota pagase. Mientras tanto tenían que asegurarse de no ir a la cárcel— como le podías decir a tu hijo que no podía cumplir su más grande sueño solo por una clasificación de género?— Ve de reojo a su hijo y este solo tiene la mirada clavada en sus piernas cubiertas por la sábana del hospital, pero estas estaban agarradas de manera brusca por sus dos manos, sabía que la estaba pasando mal— hijo lo sentimos mucho, solo queríamos que fueras feliz y pudieras cumplir tu sueño. Ahora tu padre y yo corremos el riesgo de ir a la cárcel por falsificar los documentos del registro civil— los ojos de Bakugo se habían abierto ligeramente por la sorpresa— te prometo que no te dejaremos solo y si ese es el caso buscaremos la solución juntos.

Los dos se miran a los ojos con total cariño, en ese momento solo sentía Katsuki una gran necesidad de sentir a su mamá , podía que fuera muy orgulloso pero él realmente era frágil , todos lo eran y él no era la excepción. Los dos sin pensarlo más unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de ambos mientras los dos se envolvían en un fuerte abrazo a los pocos momentos entra su padre con unos recipientes con comida , ve la escena y deja los víveres en la pequeña mesa para envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo fuerte lleno de apoyo y cariño.

Los padres de Katsuki se encontraban en una situación difícil y a la vez vacilante. Tenían que sacar a su hijo de la UA lo antes posible para que no corrieran el riesgo de ser arrestados, podían pasar la carta de cancelación de matrícula en Yuei por motivos personales, pero sabían que si los llegaban a descubrir la condena iba a ser mayor. El estado podría declarar maltrato infantil por solo el simple hecho de ponerlo a estudiar en una academia que solo permitía alfas y betas, ya que Katsuki es un menor de edad y todavía es dependiente de sus padres. No podían ir a la cárcel antes que el maldito que había abusado sexualmente a su hijo. Además tenían que ayudarlo , después de todo a pesar de ser menor de edad también era su primer embarazo cabían más riesgos para el bebé y para Katsuki.

— bien sé que es arriesgado pero hay que pasar la carta a la UA por cancelación de matrícula, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos arresten y dejarlo solo— Su esposo solo asiente ante lo dicho.

Katsuki se encontraba en su alcoba escuchando música a todo volumen. El shock había sido muy duro y le llevaría tiempo aceptarlo, no es algo que asumes de la noche a la mañana. Se voltea en la cama optando por una posición fetal sus ojos solo se dirigían a la ventana que era embarrada por pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban su mirada se clavó en un punto fijo del ventanal. El cielo estaba oscuro no podía saber con exactitud qué horas eran pero asumía que tal vez las seis de la tarde , no pensaba nada en particular , no quería hacerlo , solo se concentraba cantando en su mente la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en el momento.

En ese momento sus padres seguían discutiendo la situación en la sala de estar hasta que escuchan el timbre sonar. Los dos se levantan extrañados, pues no estaban esperando visitas. Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que son los compañeros de Katsuki de la UA.

— Buenas tardes señor y señora Bakugo— habla muy cortés Izuku. Hace mucho que no lo veía , de cierto modo le alegraba verlo, ese chico siempre estuvo al pendiente de su hijo. Sé fijo que no era el único presente también estaba media clase afuera— ¿se encuentra, Kacchan? Nos enteramos que se desmayó en plena clase— Izuku Midoriya , es el primer amigo que tuvo Katsuki, ya que lo recordaba este siempre andaba detrás de su hijo, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo había puesto los ojos en Katsuki. Admitía que era un chico adorable pero no sabía con exactitud si era alfa, omega o tal vez beta, tal vez en ese ámbito fuera una persona del común y con la normal vida de un beta, nada extraordinario. Igual le seguía pareciendo lindo.

Los padres no sabían que hacer pues temían que detectarán el aroma de Katsuki. Pero al ver a todos con un gesto realmente sincero de preocupación cayó en cuenta que a ellos. Sí les importaba la salud de su hijo. Sabía cómo era la actitud de Katsuki , así que se le hizo extraño que tuviera tantos amigos al pendiente de él. Eran unos buenos chicos, así que no les podía negar la visita , además ya estaba oscuro y estaba lloviendo, sería muy descortés no dejarlos pasar.

— chicos , por favor pasen— les abre la puerta mientras ella se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. El primero en pasar fue Izuku. Posteriormente un muchacho bastante grande , de pelo negro y anteojos.

— mucho gusto señora Bakugo — había hablado cortésmente Iida. Admitía que el muchacho estaba lindo —soy Iida representante de la clase 1-A. Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de su hijo, de antemano le pido disculpas por no haber controlado la situación — la mujer con un gesto amable estrecha su mano, para luego hacer una reverencia— no es tu culpa y gracias por preocuparte. Él se encuentra bien— sin más que decir le deja pasar.

Detrás de Iida se encontraba Todoroki, era un chico un poco más alto que Katsuki , había que admitir que estaba muy guapo. Un inevitablemente pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza. Ojalá tuviera la edad de esos chicos para haberse casado con uno como él. Mentalmente comenzó a reírse, en estos momentos amaba a su esposo y están más que feliz de estar con él , a pesar de ser un alfa, este no era para nada agresivo con ella. Al contrario era ella.

—buenas noches. Soy Todoroki Shoto— extiende su mano. Al fijarse bien en su rostro, notó que tenía una cicatriz en una parte de su rostro y a pesar de eso le resultó hermoso, por su apariencia pensó que tal vez era un alfa, pero al cabo se da cuenta que las apariencias engañan, pero estaba al 80% segura que lo era , su intuición no le fallaba. Sería un buen partido para su hijo pero eso ya dependía de él. La mujer da un suspiro largo con un solo pensamiento en mente "los chicos de hoy en día andan muy guapos, que envidia". Era un chico de pocas palabras al parecer.

Realmente no le importaría sí su hijo se quedará con alguno de esos chicos, pero tal vez a su hijo le iban más las mujeres , da igual , las que veía le parecían muy lindas, da otro largo suspiro. "está juventud de hoy en día..." detrás de Todoroki estaba un chico de cabellos puntuados de color rojo , era un carmesí, muy lindo. A ese chicos ya lo conocía se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano a Bakugo. Inevitablemente se le pasa por la mente una bebé con los mismos rasgos de ese chico y de su hijo, una sonrisa traviesa. El chico frente suyo se presenta muy cortés haciendo que saliera de su imaginación.

—buenas noche señora Bakugo ha pasó un tiempo desde que nos conocimos— su sonrisa es totalmente sincera y bondadosa — ¡wou! Se ve muy delgada, señora— Todoroki y Midoriya se fijan en la conversación que tienen la madre de Katsuki con Kirishima y de una manera ineludible sus miradas como cuchillas se clavan en él. Mientras tanto la señora Bakugo se sentía muy halagada por el comentario inocente de Kirishima, estaba ganando puntos con ella y si veía que él estaba interesado en su hijo no dudaría en apoyarlo.

Por ahora el mayor objetivo aquí era que Katsuki superará el trauma y aprendiera a aceptarse, tal cual es. Y saliera adelante con el bebé. No quería que su hijo se quedará solo y amargado , no se lo podía aguantar tanto tiempo, así que en el tiempo adecuado saldría el romanticismo. Pero mientras tanto ella iba adelantando la lista de posibles pretendientes para su hijo.

 **Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé, pero es porque cada día escribo más o menos 100 palabras.**

 **Notas importantes:**

 **se supone que iba a ser esto un two-shot pero no lo logré , además no quería hacerlos esperar más. EL FIC CONTINUARA, pero se actualizará lento intentaré con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo pronto, y acabarlo.**

 **Me encanta ver sus votos , me hacen muy felices pero me gustaría que comentaran :3 eso me motiva más.**

 **PD: DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **¡BLUE-NYA SE VA! PAZ :)**


End file.
